1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lottery systems capable of providing for an improved probability-of-winning versus cost-of-participation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ordinary lottery systems operate in such manner as to sell lottery tickets for a certain total amount of money, and then to distribute a relatively small part of that total as prices to a relatively few winning tickets. On the average, the return per dollar invested in lottery tickets is very poor--typically less than 50 cents per dollar.
Never-the-less, apparently due to psychological satisfaction associated with the possibility of winning a large prize, people buy lottery tickets in spite of the exceedingly poor average monetary returns.